shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Enterring the Grand Line Part 2
(on the Grand Line) Dorsalo: Well we made it, but we should really get this leak fixed. Swamp Fox: This is why we need a shipwright......I wish we had thought of this earlier. Jack: Come on guys, we'll reach land soon. Alpha! Where are we headed? (Alpha D points off into the distance, away from the Red Line) Alpha D: In that general direction. (he moves the wheel) We're headed straight for it. (Jack runs to the front of the boat) Jack: I can't wait! Connery: Look! Another ship! (Jack looks through a telescope) Jack: Crap, it's a marine ship. Swamp Fox: Do you think Stryker caught up with us already? Jack: I doubt it, but this is a huge ship. Someone really important must be onboard. Dorsalo (taking the telescope and looking through it): Shoot shoot shoot, we need to get out of here. Jack: What's wrong, Dors? Dorsalo: That's not a marine ship. It's a ship that belongs to one of the Celestial Dragons. If we don't get out of the way that thing is gonna shoot us down to the bottom of the ocean! Alpha D: Well I'll got the Log Pose, so we can adjust course. No biggie. (he flings the wheel to the side) Dorsalo: Fewwwwww. That was a close one. (on the Celestial Dragon's ship) Marine: Celestial Dragon, sir. There is a ship not too far from here. It appears to be a pirate ship. Celestial Dragon: Hmmmm. I hate pirates. Use the long range cannons to take care of them. Marine: Yes sir. Load the cannons, men! (back on the Crimson Tide) Swamp Fox (with the telescope): Uh oh. It looks like their ship is coming towards us. Dorsalo: Dammit! I hate Celestial Dragons! Swamp Fox: They've got their cannons out! We gotta get out of here~ Jack: Connery! Dorsalo! Raise all the sails! Dorsalo and Connery: Yes sir! (cannon balls fly towards the Crimson Tide) Swamp Fox: Should we return fire? Jack: Hell yeah! Dorsalo: That's a bad idea....... Jack: What do you mean? Dorsalo: If we hurt or kill a Celestial Dragon, the entire world will be after us. Let's just try to evade them. With a ship their size they shouldn't be able to catch up to us when we have the wind at our backs. Jack: Fine........ Alpha D: Yeah I'm getting us outta here, hold on guys! (the Crimson Tide turns around and they get launched forward with the wind. The Celestial Dragon's ship disappears in the distance) Jack: We sure showed them! Swamp Fox: Now we just have to get our ship repaired and we're good to go. Alpha D: Land ho! Connery: That looks like a marine base. Dorsalo: Yeah, but the Log Pose needs to adjust......and we need to fix our ship. Jack: Let's steal a marine ship! Dorsalo: No No No bad idea. Let's just fix our ship and get the hell out of there. Jack: Fine........ (the Crimson Tide arrives at the base) Jack: Everybody! Look for spare parts! (Dorsalo grabs him) Dorsalo: Don't go running off like last time...... Jack: Fine, but you all keep up. LETS GO!! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories